Stents are placed or implanted within a blood vessel for treating stenoses, strictures or aneurysms therein. They are implanted to reinforce collapsing, partially occluded, weakened, or dilated sections of a blood vessel. They have also been implanted in the urinary tract and in bile ducts.
Typically, a stent will have an unexpanded (closed) diameter for placement and an expanded (opened) diameter after placement in the vessel or the duct. Some stents are self-expanding and some are expanded mechanically with radial outward force from within the stent, as by inflation of a balloon.
An example of the latter type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palmaz, which issued Mar. 29, 1988, and discloses a number of stent configurations for implantation with the aid of a catheter. The catheter includes an arrangement wherein a balloon inside the stent is inflated to expand the stent by plastically deforming it, after positioning it within a blood vessel.
A type of self-expanding stent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,569 to Dotter which issued Mar. 12, 1985, and discloses a shape memory stent which expands to an implanted configuration with a change in temperature. Other types of self-expanding stents not made of shape memory material are also known.
This invention is directed to stents of all these types when configured so as to be longitudinally flexible as described in detail hereinbelow. Flexibility is a desirable feature in a stent so as to conform to bends in a vessel. Such stents are known in the prior art. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,516 to Hillstead; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,404 to Wolff; U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,071 to MacGregor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,417 to Palmaz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,984 to Schatz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,536 to Hillstead; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,309 to Shepp-Pesch et al.; EPO Patent Application 0 540 290 A2 to Lau; EPO Patent Application No. 0 364 787 B1 to Schatz, and PCT Application WO 94/17754 (also identified as German Patent Application 43 03 181).
Generally speaking, these kinds of stents are articulated and are usually formed of a plurality of aligned, expandable, relatively inflexible, circular segments which are interconnected by flexible elements to form a generally tubular body which is capable of a degree of articulation or bending. Unfortunately, a problem with such stents is that binding, overlapping or interference can occur between adjacent segments on the inside of a bend due to the segments moving toward each other and into contact or on the outside of a bend the segments can move away from each other, leaving large gaps. This can lead to improper vessel support, vessel trauma, flow disturbance, kinking, balloon burst during expansion, and difficult recross for devices to be installed through already implanted devices and to unsupported regions of vessel.
A diamond configuration with diagonal connections between each and every diamond of each segment is also known but such closed configurations lack flexibility.
It is an object of this invention to provide a longitudinally flexible stent of open configuration that avoids these problems and exhibits improved flexibility (radially and longitudinally) in the stent body segments thereof rather than in flexible joints between the segments.